Talk:Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/S variant
Untitled This the early model of fist unkown armor yushaw 21:56, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Yeah, your proof being? Cos it's certainly not visuals proof As any plain idiot can tell they are different. =P --Ajax 013 22:07, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Overhaul Heres the low down on this radical change. There were ten armor sets confirmed by Epsilon however we had 11 on here so i came to the decision, the 'fourth unknown armor' and the 'scout armor' are one and the same, moving the information from scout onto the fourth unknown armor page. That left the 'fifth unknown armor' page empty and the 'sixth unknown armor' page in an odd position so i moved the 'Marathon armor', which has yet to have its name confirmed to 'fifth unknown armor' and redirected 'Marathon armor'. If your not happy, well kiss my hairy arse, i don't care about your opinion. --Ajax 013 18:14, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Shoulders? I got the We’re in for some Chop Achievement but i din't get shoulders, please comfirm what gives you these shoulders Same here. Maybe glicthyness? Also, the helmet (used car salesman achievement) is difficult to get in campaign and I don't have live! I tried rocketting the brute prowlers on easy like it says in the prima guide but it still doesn't werk! Same here with the cars achievement,just got it today(Jan.1,2009) and I check my settings;apperence,and I didn't find the helment!!!This makes me anger! --Fernando 07:15, 2 January 2009 (UTC)BattlefieldProductions (P.S.Does it take a while to be a part of my armor???) Shoulders=Mongoose Mowdown 71.189.22.224 05:00, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Alright, to get the shoulders you need to run over some one in a mongoose on xbox live. Sometimes if you destroy a phantom turret, you get the used car sales man achievement. And also, you have to DESTROY the vehicle to get it, not just the people inside. Hope this helped. PsychoThunder The pre-skin image It should be removed. The helmet bears no resemblence(sp?) to Scout, but looks almost identical to the Recon varient. 71.189.22.224 20:16, 12 October 2007 (UTC) I wonder Maybe the armour was meant to be used for scouts who use scout veicles beacause in satr wars the Scouts have wierd helment and maybey this is where the idea came from are some vague resembalences.Maiar 10:44, 19 December 2008 (UTC) It reminded me of that also, I wondered if the chest attachment is some kind of protective gear like an airbag or something, but then I also thought it may be to make it easier to lie prone while sniping. --Deus X Machina 22:18, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I was just looking over the page and I thought that the H-shaped chest piece could be used to hold weapons on the front of the body instead of the back. What makes me think this is the two black things on either side of the plate. Just my two cents. The Vercetti 01:14, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Body Plate Anyone know what the body plate is for? My Theory is its a kind of cushion or pad, so it is easier to lay prone for hours on end without possible pain inflicted to the torso. Or it could be there for crawling on the ground, because its flat surface would allow it to have low friction to whatever it is sliding on, thus allowing it easier to crawl and making it quiter. After all, it is a stealth suit. PsychoThunder Wich is better? Do you think that bthe scout is the best armor? If not why? If yes why? Blackwing11 17:36, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Halo 3 armor! Ok i was looking for a good replica of the Mark V in Halo 3 and i think i found it. Helmet:Mark V Chest:E.O.D. Shoulders:Scout- tell me what you think.-- 06:13, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Not really. More like MK-V, EOD chest, and MK IV shoulders, bungie even says it's more like it.--Unreal Admin 02:58, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Why dosen't anyone base stuff on their OWN opinions for once? So if bungie were to say: "The Gauss warthog is the best vehicle" and you liked the chopper, would you be like: "Never mind, the Gauss hog is better than the chopper because bungie says so!"?Papayaking 21:23, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Halo: Reach variant. I'd like to note that the helmet worn by Jun was shown in the "Halo: Reach - The Armory Montage", at about 11 Seconds into the video (link ). Shouldn't we add a section about this? It IS a Scout variant after all.